


Lips Pressed Close To Mine

by HaijaJayne



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete never really liked his name much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Pressed Close To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post http://corpseforest.tumblr.com/post/46250015861/i-never-really-liked-my-name-much-until-i
> 
> I read the text and I couldn't control myself. I had to write this very, very short drabble.

Pete never really liked his name much. It was plain. Boring. Hell, he shared it with his father. Even though his full name, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was long and ridiculous, a joke in of itself. The name ‘Pete’, it was common. It was over used. It didn’t have the right ring to Pete. He had always felt like he needed a better name. A stronger name. He had felt this way for most of his childhood and teens. Especially once they got bigger and he got more recognized. He met people with exotic names, fabulously weird and unique. And it had made him jealous with every fiber of his being.

So, no, Pete never really liked his name much.

That is until he found out what it tasted liked,

When Patrick sighed it into his mouth.

A little stale but still somehow sweet. Just little hints of peppermint and tea. And oh how it felt.

The feather like press of soft pink lips, close to his mouth, the lush full bottom lip barely grazing Pete’s as he pulled back to look at him. His eyes fluttering open as he looked up into Pete’s eyes, where Pete was hovering over him. Pete’s knees on either side of Patrick’s hips. The couch is barely big enough for the both of them but still it’s perfect. Because Patrick is looking at Pete with half lidded eyes. And his voice is dreamy as he whispers it again. “Pete.”

Pete had never really liked his name much. But now he wanted to hear Patrick sigh it like that for the rest of time.


End file.
